


Lovers in the Long Grass

by KateKintail



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir teaches a young Legolas about more than just how to be a good lookout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in the Long Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lord of the Rings, very pre-trilogy
> 
> Pairing: sort of Legolas/Haldir
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are Tolkien’s and the song lyrics are Enya’s. The writing is mine but I get nothing for it
> 
> Notes: Every time I hear this song I see Legolas and Haldir lying naked in the grass for some reason. The image was delicious and haunting and made me write this.

Lovers in the long grass  
Look above them  
Only they can see  
Where the clouds are going  
Only to discover  
Dust and sunlight  
Ever make the sky so blue   
            ~Flora’s Secret by Enya  
---  
  
            “Tell me another story,” Legolas requested softly, his words catching in his throat as he said them, not wanting to disturb the beautiful silence around them both.

            “Not right now,” Haldir replied, his eyes closed, his arms stretched out to either side. He had taken the young prince of Mirkwood with him on his last shift. The night on watch had seemed longer for it, with Legolas repeatedly asking questions and Haldir trying to keep the elf awake. Legolas had spent the gentle morning hours curled up at the march warden’s feet, dozing in and out of sleep. Now it was afternoon and the first moment Haldir had had to relax.

            They lay on their backs on the top of the hill, gazing up at the clouds. Legolas’ head rested on Haldir’s chest, as they lay perpendicular to each other.

            Haldir’s hand reached down and entangled itself in Legolas’ hair. “You’re very handsome today, Legolas. Staying up all night agrees with you.”

            Legolas smiled and turned his head, looking over at Haldir with a bit of a blush.

            Haldir stroked Legolas’ head, the blond hair falling back into place perfectly. Then his fingertips brushed the elvenprincling’s forehead. They slid down the bridge of his nose and softly touched the lush lips. “Mmm.” He smiled back and closed his eyes.

            “Haldir?” Legolas whispered.

            Shaking his head, Haldir looked up and gestured upwards again. Legolas looked back up at the clouds with a happy sigh. For a while he looked up at the clouds, watching the fluffy white cruise across the blue sky. He saw shapes of all sorts high above him, but his mind stayed on the ground, and on Haldir. Legolas glanced back at the elder elf, seeing a strange smile on his face against an otherwise peaceful expression.

            Perhaps sensing he was being watched, Haldir opened his eyes. He stroked the young elf’s cheek once, then twice. Legolas turned his head away at the third time with a laugh. But with his head turned, he noticed something he had never noticed before. “Haldir?” he asked. “What… I mean, did I…?”

            The elder elf laughed and nodded. “Yes, young one. I’m afraid you did. Would you like a look?”

            Legolas blushed furiously, but nodded. “Yes… please,” he said boldly, bravely.

            To reward the princeling’s courage, Haldir patted his head as his hand made its way down to his own crotch. He shoved his leggings down and withdrew his half-hard cock. It stiffened a little more at his touch and at the idea of having an audience. He heard Legolas inhale deeply in surprise, and felt Legolas scoot back an inch from it. “Does…” Legolas swallowed hard. “Does that mean you desire to make love to me?”

            An experience elf, Haldir did his best not to laugh out loud at the question. Clearly the young man was curious, as right he should be, and Haldir did not want to intimidate him by laughing. On the contrary, Legolas sounded timid but had a brave tone to his voice, and Haldir could only think to reward that. “No. It means only that it has been a long night and only now am I relaxed enough to release some of my pent-up energy. I do find you attractive, but I will not take advantage of you. You are young, yet.”

            “Not so young,” Legolas insisted quickly.

            This was true. He had known enough to notice. He had been brave enough to ask. And he was having a bit of a physical reaction to this conversation as well. He could see a bulge at Legolas’ crotch as well. “Not so young at all,” Haldir agreed. In truth, the young prince was rapidly approaching adulthood for an elf. He was scarcely a year from the age Haldir had been when he had first lain with another elf. Haldir tried to remind himself that not all elves preferred the sort of company he did, as far as gender was concerned. And while it was not rare for male elves to seek each other’s affections, he should not assume that Legolas’ questions were indicative of anything more than a healthy curiosity. He took his hand off his cock and squeezed Legolas’ shoulder. At the touch, he saw motion beneath Legolas’ leggings and knew well what that meant. “Legolas?” he whispered.

            “I am sorry,” Legolas said, shaking his head. “All this talk, I…” He quieted for a moment and looked up at the clouds again, as though asking for help. Finally, he spoke again. “Would you like to see it, then? It is nothing so fine as yours but it’s only fair.”

            “Of course,” Haldir said, feeling his cock twitch at the mere idea. He could already imagine Legolas naked and spread out in the afternoon sun for him to feast his sights upon. But his eyes were now drawn down to Legolas’ hand as it undid the ties that bound his leggings. The bulge strained against the crisscrossing ties as Legolas’ fingers touched to adjusthimself through the fabric. The tight knot took but a tug to unravel, and the leggings were forced down quickly thereafter. This revealed a smooth, pale head that already sported a drop of moisture.

            Haldir could not help but hold himself at this sight.

            But the leggings slid down further still to show a lean but long shaft. It was hard and full and sprung up the moment it was freed. And Legolas grinned at the look on Haldir’s face. “It is not much,” he began.

            Haldir shook his head. “No, my young Legolas. You are handsome and beautiful everywhere. The sunlight favors you, I daresay.” It was true. The golden rays of the sun lit Legolas’ cock in a way that made Haldir not want to take his eyes off the young elf’s member. It stood out against the otherwise terribly pale skin and it twitched again when Haldir stroked Legolas’ head.

            Cautiously, Legolas reached down and touched himself. He inhaled sharply and smiled at the sensation. “I have never seen myself like this,” he admitted timidly.

            “Never?” Haldir continued to pet, stroking the elf’s hair, playing about his ears. “Do you mean you have never given yourself pleasure?” Intimate relations were one thing, and perhaps the young elf was too young for that yet, but he was far past the age of sexual awakening.

            “My adar…” Legolas began, then stopped.

            “He told you it was wrong to do?”

            Legolas shook his head. “Oh, no. He mentioned adult elves did that sort of thing but never explained how to.”

            Haldir chuckled. “It is not precisely the sort of thing one would want detailed instructions from a father about. It is better just to sense and feel and let it happen.” He traced the point of Legolas’ ear, making Legolas shudder in delight and making his cock twitch again. Legolas exhaled and looked rather pained. Haldir understood why. “It would feel better were you to touch it, young one.”

            Legolas hesitated a moment, but his hand moved slowly towards his cock as though instinctually. He paused hesitantly, looking down at himself.

            “Here,” Haldir said, smiling. “If you like, I will walk you through it. Or, if you like, I can leave—”

            “Do not leave,” replied Legolas quickly. His cheeks flushed slightly again. “Please stay.”

            Haldir’s hand slid down to the collar of Legolas’ shirt. “You should unbutton your shirt, first,” he suggested. “And take off your leggings.”

            Perfectly comfortable atop the hill and unashamed to allow Haldir to see more of him, Legolas obeyed. His hands made quick work of the buttons on his tunic, and soon it fell open to either side of him, revealing his chest. He slid off his leggings as well, though kept his boots on. He settled back in the long grass with a sigh. The grass felt cool and soft against his bare skin. He had lain in the grass many times to play or to train, but never before had he been half undressed. He liked the sensation, and liked feeling closer to nature as he was. He liked the way the strands of grass cushioned his arse and tickled his balls. When he moved to the side a little, the tickling increased and he gasped in delight.

            “Good,” Haldir said, looking at Legolas’ smiling face. He could very easily guess at what Legolas was smiling about. “Now take your hand and wrap it around yourself. Hold it as you would want a lover to touch you.” Legolas took a deep breath and obeyed the direction. All night he had followed Haldir’s orders and, as Haldir had not led him wrong yet, it seemed foolish to stop now. “Sometimes when you do this you may actually wish to imagine it is a lover touching you. But for now, for your first time, it might be best to simply love yourself the way a lover would. The way one will, one day. You should become comfortable with yourself and the idea of giving yourself pleasure.”

            Haldir stopped, wondering where the line between sounding wise and sounding overbearing was drawn. This was not some order he was giving. It was merely a little direction that Legolas had seemed to welcome. “If you wish me to remain quiet at any time—”

            “No,” Legolas insisted. “Please go on. I like to hear you speak about this.” Never before had Legolas heard this sort of thing discussed so frankly. Sex was not a taboo matter for elves by any means, but it was many times a private one and one not shared with the younger members. Just the fact that it was being spoken of in front of him was arousing, let alone the fact that Haldir was doing so just for his benefit. And Haldir seemed to enjoy doing so.

            “All right,” Haldir agreed. “The first rule is to do whatever feels good to you. You do not have to follow what I say if you would rather do something else.” Legolas nodded, though he seemed sure he would continue to follow Haldir’sdirection. “Then, if you like, rub your thumb around the head of your cock, Legolas.” Legolas touched the spot, a little hesitant at the moisture he found there. “It is natural. It will make your hand move more smoothly.” Slightly hesitant, Legolas did as he had been told and immediately he closed his eyes with a moan. Haldir rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. “Good?”

            Legolas nodded emphatically. “Excellent.”

            “Circle your palm around it now, then grasp the shaft firmly.” Legolas did. “Squeeze just enough to feel each of your fingers individually. Then rub your hand up and down. Start out slowly, then go more quickly whenever you… like…” Haldir grinned as Legolas sped up after just a few strokes. The young elf moaned, then bit his lip. “Make as much noise as you like. No one can hear but the clouds and the grass.”

            “And… and you.” Legolas groaned, smiling.

            “Yes,” Haldir said, running his fingers through Legolas’ hair. “And me.” At those words, Legolas whimpered and sped up more.

            Legolas closed his eyes for a moment then his head turned to the side. He opened his eyes to see Haldir’s cock, uncovered and hard. He groaned and sighed, his hand a blur on his own cock. He hesitated a moment, probably remembering how his first question about Haldir’s intentions had gone. But then he went forth with it anyway. “Are you… do you want to touch yourself, too?”

            “I will,” Haldir reassured the young elf. “But I want to be certain you are well first.” He wanted to be sure Legolas was taken care of before he took care of himself. “You just keep rubbing like that. And, if you like, you can touch other parts of yourself as well.”

            Legolas looked curious, and Haldir grinned. “Like this.” He reached down and rubbed his thumb over one of Legolas’ nipples. Legolas gasped softly. Then Haldir’s hand slid down to touch Legolas’ belly and navel. It made Legolas shiver a little with tickles. Then Haldir gently tickled, then cupped the princeling’s balls. Legolas moaned and turned his head from one side to the other as though he could not contain his energy. His breathing became erratic and sweat beaded upon his forehead.

            He whimpered when Haldir pulled his hand away. The touch of the elf’s hot skin was enough to make Haldir hold himself. He had one hand on his cock and the other massaging Legolas’ scalp. Legolas made up for the sudden lack of touching by using both hands, one on his cock and the other on his balls. It rubbed against the cool grass and he closed his eyes to take in the sensation fully.

            “You do not need to try so hard,” Haldir explained, noticing how concentrated Legolas was. “Relax and give into the feelings.”

            Legolas did. He turned his head and rubbed his cheek against Haldir’s warm thigh, looking at the elder elf’s slender fingers around his own cock. His own hand was nearly a blur from rubbing so fast. His other hand rested in the center of his chest, feeling the quick thumps of his heart and the equally quick rise and fall of his chest. As he went to flick a finger at one of his nipples as Haldir had done, the sensations were all too much for him.

            He gasped and looked down as his seed spilled from his hardened cock. Legolas watched in curiosity, but also cried out as the pleasure seized him completely, making his body shake and then tense beyond his control. He whimpered when he had finished, suddenly feeling cooler and hypersensitive. His head lolled to the side and saw that Haldir was now rubbing himself. He smiled and sat up to give Haldir freedom of movement.

            Taking advantage of this, Haldir rolled onto his side so he would not dirty his uniform. It took Haldir mere moments to reach his own orgasm, but he was relatively silent when it held him. He exhaled loudly, but did not moan.

            Then he looked up at Legolas, smiling. He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned himself off, then took care of Legolas. Legolas jumped nervously as Haldir rubbed him clean. He recovered his clothes and pulled then back on, then feltHaldir’s arms wrap around him from behind. Legolas leaned back against Haldir, warm and comforted in an embrace. “How did you like it?” Haldir asked, hugging the younger elf close.

            “Like a cool swim on a hot day. Or a warm sun in the middle of winter. It was refreshing and reassuring. Thank you for talking me through it.”

            Haldir raised a hand and smoothed Legolas’ hair into place. “Thank you for sharing it with me. You are a quick learner, Legolas. In everything. Before long, you might be able to teach me a thing or two.” Legolas laughed and shook his head. Haldir hugged him tightly and rocked from side to side, laughing as well.


End file.
